Together
by nksnow99
Summary: On the fateful night when Hermione was given the choice to stay with Harry to continue the horcrux hunt or leave with Ron, she chose to stay with Harry? Well maybe not. "And you, are you coming or not?" "I'm coming with you." *Romione*. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The trio had been in the Forest of Dean for longer than they thought they should have been. After Yaxley had held onto their limbs during the disapparation, Grimmauld Place could no longer be their refuge. It wasn't too bad though. At least the woods were lacking in rude house elves and disturbing spells set by the Order. The small magical tent was cramped and colorless although having each other for company was reassuring and made the time go just a bit faster. After finding the first horcrux in the Ministry, the locket, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all discovering that they needed to work harder to stay together and certainly not make their situation worse.

"Harry, I'll take the locket for a while. You've had it on for too long," Hermione would say. After taking off the locket whoever had been wearing it would feel as though the weight of the world was lifted from them and immediately everything was brighter.

"Thank you Hermione."

She nodded and continued with tidying up the tent and organizing her beaded bag, carefully stacking the books and folding extra clothing.

A few days later Harry had been toying with the snitch Dumbledore left him.

Hermione suddenly recalled, "Harry, you do know snitches have flesh memories. That's why the minister looked at you strangely at the reading of Dumbledore's will."

Shocked, Harry said, "Hermione you are absolutely brilliant. Brilliant!" and although they couldn't see him, Ron was suspiciously looking at the pair of them. Ron couldn't help but be jealous. Harry had Ginny already; he didn't get Hermione too. It had been his turn to hold the horcrux and knew it was affecting him more than the others would have been. Ron turned up the radio and laid back on his cot, listening for any sign of his family or friends' names being mentioned.

"I wish he would just shut that bloody radio off," Harry said to Hermione later that night as they sat under the stars, just faintly seeing the outline of protective boundaries that Hermione had set up. The sounds of names the trio had never heard of played out of the speaker into the cold night.

Hermione tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Her face was pink from the cold and she wrapped her blanket tighter around her flesh. "He's only hoping that he doesn't hear any one of our friend's names pronounced dead. We all have different ways of getting through this war Harry. This is Ron's."

"Well he could put it into consideration that _we _don't grieve that way. Why can't he just- argh! Bloody hell!" Ron had turned up the radio so it blared louder than before. Harry stood to go into the tent when Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, let's just go for a walk. You need to calm down," Hermione said as she stood. "Alright?" Harry nodded and tucked his previously drawn wand back into his pocket.

The two walked into the dark woods surrounding the tent, again not noticing that the radio had been shut off and that a pair of light eyes were watching them in their close stroll.

Hermione and Harry had spent much time together and Ron was beginning to get even more worried that something was happening between them. For the past few minutes they had been talking about the Sword of Gryffindor and how it could be used for this and that and ugh! Enough already!

Ron stood from his bed and approached his two talking friends.

"I'm still here you know. But don't worry about me, it's not like I'm a part of this or anything," he said.

"What's wrong? Have something to say do you? You do realize you signed up for this. No one is forcing you to stay," Harry said to the ginger.

"I'm perfectly aware."

"Well what part of this isn't living up to what you expected, hm? Did you think this would be easy? Did you think by Christmas you'd be back with your mum reading a fairy tale and eating crumb cake? This is a war!"

"I'd figured Dumbledore would have told you more than he did! Maybe then we could've actually been back at the Burrow with mum and Ginny and my brothers," Ron practically yelled. He couldn't help but be furious with Harry and especially Dumbledore for not giving them more information about the horcruxes that they had no way of knowing how to destroy let alone find.

"I already told you everything that Dumbledore told me and if you've suddenly found some hidden meaning behind it all, I'm all ears," Harry said.

"All I'm saying is this hunt is hopeless! Now there's another damn thing that we have to find? There must be another way to kill You-Know-Who and his followers. I thought you had a plan!"

"Ron, Harry calm down. Ron you wouldn't have said any of this if you hadn't been wearing that awful horcrux. Come here-Ron!" Hermione yelled. She approached Ron but he pushed her off with his hands and the scowl plastered on his face.

"You do know why I listen to that radio don't you? Maybe then I won't hear my family's names or Neville, or Ginny or anyone!" Ron screamed.

"You think I don't know that? You think I don't know how it feels?" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't know how it feels. Your parents are dead! You have no family to worry about!" Ron spat. Harry leapt at Ron pushing him backwards.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Hermione yelled as they fought. They pushed off of each other.

"Fine! Then go!" Harry said. Ron yanked the horcrux off of his head and grabbed a coat. He walked around for a while before approaching Hermione.

"And you?" Ron asked Hermione with his head down. "Are you coming or are you staying?" Ron's face was red and he'd looked straight at Hermione. She knew the horcrux that was previously around his neck was influencing most of his words, but for gods sake this was Ron. Her Ron.

She looked to Harry and he knew. Harry nodded and looked down, slowly twirling his wand in his hands. Hermione looked back to Ron with small tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

a/n- So I know this chapter is short but I want to see what you guys think and if you want to read more. Please review or pm me to let me know! Hopefully you enjoyed my VERY short first chapter...thanks!

Love always,

nksnow99


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- Wow quick update! Two claps for me. Another short one but the next chapters will be longer and less of a filler. Also, as a disclaimer, I do not own any of Harry Potter's characters or story line or anything that has to do with it, I simply enjoy writing about the characters that our Queen Rowling has created. (Another also) this story will only have a few plot points from Ron's journey and the rest are my own ideas. Thanks!

"I'm coming with you," Hermione repeated, mostly to reassure herself that she was actually going.

"Let's get a move on then," Ron said, anger still lingering in his mouth although now it was tinged with surprise. "I'd prefer to get away from him as quickly as possible." Ron then walked out of the tent in his still furious state and from his shadow the other two of the trio could see his arms crossed and wand in hand ready to battle whatever may come.

Hermione frantically searched around the tent for clothing, her wand, any bedding they could need and, of course, her books.

"Ah um no not this, Harry could use that-leave food-bring tent, blankets? No no this is too fast!" Hermione mumbled to herself. After a good five minutes of heavy footsteps and hurried collecting of items, Hermione finally seemed somewhat pleased with her selection.

She looked back to Harry who was still leaning against the table she and him had been at just minutes ago. She gripped his face between her hands.

"Harry, Ron needs me now. We'll be back soon enough, I just need him to calm down and get some sense back into him. You are not alone Harry," Hermione said shifting her face from in front of Harry's to his shoulder. They hugged, well Hermione hugged Harry for he was still dazed over what just happened, and said goodbye quickly.

"Hermione save it. Go with Ron. Like you said, he needs you now." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek before he could protest and walked out of the tent, not attempting to look back.

Ron was waiting outside still tense and tapping his foot.

"Let's go," Ron said when he saw Hermione. He grabbed her hand roughly and they disapparated leaving only a loud crack behind to prove they had actually been there.

Hermione and Ron appeared in a dark grassy meadow overlooking a body of water, not overly distant from the camp Harry held judging by the forest across the same lake area.

"Where are we?" Ron asked.

"My mum took me here for a girls weekend once. There's a cabin just up the path over there," Hermione said as she pointed to their left. Ron couldn't see much in the darkness of the night, but he trusted that Hermione knew where she was. _I'm coming with you_ played through Ron's head over and over. His anger was fading fast, but he didn't risk thinking about Harry again for fear of it returning.

"We can set up camp here. I could only bring a small tent but it'll do for now. Set it up will you? I'll cast the charms," Hermione commanded. Ron didn't argue, and though he would have much rather spent this time climbing up the hill to the cabin, he didn't complain about making the tent. Besides, Hermione had sided with him. _I'm coming with you._

Ron reached into the beaded purse Hermione had set down and extended with her always scary yet brilliant magic. In the far edge of the deep bag he found a blue bag made of a slippery material with a handle on the side. Ron pulled it out and saw that it was a muggle tent.

"You're kidding, are you?" Ron asked. He took out the instructions and for the life of him could not figure out why the pole went over and out the other side? He was still confused when Hermione came back to him.

"I could only bring a spare muggle tent Ron. Not everyone has two magical tents you know. Besides, at least it'll keep us dry and warm. Comfort is nearly a necessity," Hermione said to Ron. She took the instructions gently from his hands and began constructing their new makeshift home.

"Hermione," Ron said while she set up the tent in miraculous time.

"Yes Ronald?" Hermione asked. She had barely looked at him since they left Harry in the forest.

"Thank you. For coming with me I mean. And the tent of course, but ah-um," Ron started. He silently cursed himself for making the conversation awkward.

"Ron, I'd do anything for you. We're best friends remember."

"We'll Hermione that's the thing. Why'd you-"

"Come with you and not stay with Harry?" Hermione interjected. "Harry can handle himself for a while. You needed me more than he did. And anyway we'll be back with him soon enough."

"Back with Harry? Who said we're going back?! When he gets a bloody plan I'll go back," Ron responded.

Hermione put her hand to her temples and rubbed softly. "Ronald, I can not deal with this right now. The tent is set up so let's just get some sleep. We both need the rest," Hermione said calmly. Ron, not willing to disagree and make her leave before the night was through, nodded and climbed into the tent. It was blue with a small mesh covered hole in the side. The whole tent made a crinkly noise at every movement but it was still cozy and fairly comfortable, even on the cold ground. Hermione pulled a few blankets out of her purse after getting into the tent. She transfigured some pillows and set two down on the floor of the tent.

The pair laid down and snuggled under the blankets on separate sides of the tight shelter.

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione whispered softly.

"Goodnight Hermione."

Ron rolled over to face Hermione's side of the tent after a good hour of laying silently. She was breathing in slow rhythmic patterns, lifting the blanket up with each inhale. Her face was away from him but Ron couldn't help but picture what she must look like. Peaceful, maybe even a stray curl in her eyes. The last time they had slept so close together, at least distance wise, was when they had fallen asleep holding hands at Grimmauld Place. Ron had always had a 'thing' for Hermione but of course as of right now, she didn't seem to be returning the feelings quite the same way except well- Ron had said it too many times already. He had convinced himself that she really had wanted to come with him. Now it was just a matter of keeping her here so he could- Ron yawned deeply. So he could tell her-but Ron's eyes closed in exhaustion before his final thoughts could be completed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : Yay another quick update! Also, if I may suggest a song to listen to in the first part of this chapter... Arctic Monkeys-Do I Wanna Know? was the song I listened to while writing part of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Ron woke from a deep sleep. The tent was filled with light and the morning sun tickled at his skin. Ron rolled over to face Hermione's side to find it empty. He leaned over to put his hand on the indented spot where she had slept and noticed that it was cold. She always was an early riser. Ron sat up, his head skimming the side of the tent. He pulled some trainers on and ruffled his hair around before moving aside the tent's opening. Hermione was sitting in the meadow with a few rocks surrounding a fire.

"Morning Mione,"Ron said. Hermione looked up at him with a slight twinkle in her eye that looked more like a tear. "Have you been crying?"

"No," she snuffled. "Of course not, why would I be crying? I'm here with you remember. I don't feel sad at all," she said back. Hermione turned her face away from Ron's so he wouldn't see her doing exactly what he thought she was.

"You know you're allowed to talk about Harry. I know it wasn't easy for you to come with me." Ron sat down next to Hermione. He plucked some grass from the ground, suddenly realizing how beautiful it was outside.

"Thats the problem Ron. It was too easy. I-I wanted to come with you. I love Harry but he had everything under control. The sword is only our next battle to destroy that awful locket. We'll be back soon enough-"

"Woah just wait a minute," Ron interjected. "That was your plan? Come with me and take a few weeks off and then just go back? When he finds the sword and destroys that horcrux I'll consider going back, but until then." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Ron I can't do that. Harry still needs us-"

"Then why did you come? Just to leave me?" Ron stood up and shot his arms out to his sides. "Well?!"

Hermione covered her face with her hair. "Like I told you last night Ron. I came because you needed me. Who knows what could have happened if I let you out on your own. Face it Ron, that horcrux did bad things to you. You needed a break and this is it. Let's just relax and try to enjoy some peace."

Ron sucked in a large gulp of air and held it. He didn't want to mess this up like he always seemed to do. Ron exhaled slowly and brought his hands under his knees so he wouldn't use them while he spoke. "Ok. But if we're doing this you have to tell me one thing."

"Anything."

"How do you feel about me? And don't give me a bloody 'we are friends Ronald' response. Tell me how you really feel."

Hermione lifted her eyes to Ron so that they burned their color into his memory. Her eyes were red and puffy around the edges. Her nose and cheeks also burned a tint of pink showing Ron just how conflicted she was over her decision. Hermione pulled out a napkin and wiped her nose and wiped the tears off of her face. Ron was beginning to get worried that she would never answer him. It pained him to see Hermione cry over this but he had to know.

"Her-"

"Shh," Hermione said while pressing one finger to his lips. She moved closer to Ron so now their foreheads were mere inches from each other.

"Do you want to know how I feel about you?" she said in a dark voice. Ron could only nod yes.

Hermione took his head into her hands and rubbed her thumbs back and forth over his cheeks. Ron closed his eyes quickly and then opened them again to find her face still tear stained. He moved his forehead against hers. Hermione quickly closed the contact with her lips, crashing them against Ron's. Ron returned the contact with as much vigor as she had given him. They kissed deeply; tounge against tongue, lips against lips, and teeth grazing and tugging at those lips. Hermione's hands roamed to Ron's neck and she dug her fingers into his hair. Ron, all the while, was reaching to pull Hermione into his lap. He realized they were probably going too quickly but he needed this. She needed this. He rubbed his fingers into her legs and kneaded the skin surrounding. The world seemed to stop as she began rubbing his chest in slow circles. Ron moved his mouth to place sloppy kisses on her jawline and neck before making his way to her collar bone. She tasted perfect.

"Ron- I, you should know," Hermione started before Ron silenced her with his lips as she had before with him. Ron kissed her one final time before separating.

"I know Hermione. Trust me, you uh made it pretty clear," Ron laughed.

"Um yeah-" she laughed back. Hermione and Ron were silent as she readjusted her shirt to be straight again and smoothed down her hair while he rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione went to shift off of Ron's lap when he grabbed her hip.

"Don't you dare," Ron said. He tugged her back and wrapped his hands around her back. "Ah I could get used to this. You know this 'relaxing' thing."

"I thought you didn't like this."

"Oh no. I like _this _a whole lot. If this is how war is going to be I'd go fight today."

"But you don't mean that?" Hermione asked.

"Give me some time. You've already been quite influential lately. Who's to say it won't keep working?"

"Ron?"

"Yeah Mione?"

"I, um, I-RON! Wake up! You're talking in your sleep!"

Ron snapped his eyes open to see a hunched over Hermione on top of him. She looked thoroughly confused although Ron must have looked worse. Hermione glanced down at Ron's pajama pants and then with a blush looked back into his eyes. Ron looked down and found that the feeling he thought he had was actually happening. It was bloody embarrassing to say the least. Ron shifted so Hermione was not in the direct view of his morning boner. He looked back at her with red ears and a furious blush.

"You were saying my name Ron. And Harry's. Is everything ok?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah just a dream."

"I figured that," Hermione said. "What was the dream abo-"

"Bloody hell Hermione is was just a dream. I'm pretty sure that you already have quite a well thought out idea of what it was about," Ron snapped. Damn, he thought. He was still being affected by that horcrux. What a shitty life this was.

Hermione looked down and blushed even harder. "I'm sorry Ron. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Ron reached up to Hermione's face after a minute and held her cheek gently.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Ron dropped his hand suddenly. "So, what's the plan?"

Hermione was still blushing as she sat up straighter to begin speaking. "Well, searching for more horcruxes just seems useless. It's not like we can do it without- so perhaps we could look for the sword and then we could-" Hermione started. She couldn't quite make out her usual stream of words.

"Why don't we get some food? Then we can think about this some'ore," Ron said to diffuse the tension.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. Even in this time of confusion and war, he was still the same Ron.

"Alright," she agreed. "Mushrooms and wild berries coming up!"

* * *

The two pulled on some new clothes, Hermione a bit more secretly with her back turned to Ron. Their jeans and faded tshirts were getting too short for Ron and too monotonous for Hermione. She missed doing her hair especially nice for a party or getting a new outfit from her mum on special occasions. Ron, who dispised shopping in the first place and had always worn hand-me-downs, was used to the same clothes, but since he had grown another inch or two the just too short jeans were becoming bothersome.

Ron held open the tent's 'door' for Hermione as they both clambered out.

Contrary to his dream, Ron found that the meadow they were camping out in was not so beautiful. The grass was patched with brown spots and was too shallow. The dirt was hard and crumbly beneath Ron and Hermione's feet. The sky was still dark from morning clouds; the sun just begging to escape the dreariness. Off to their left was in fact a path up to a small cabin that overlooked the hill Hermione and Ron were standing on. The cabin was similar to a Lincoln-Logs house in the way it was built; small but fairly sturdy looking. Hermione's parents sure did take her to some interesting places, Ron thought.

"Ronald, snap out of it," Hermione said. Ron shook his head out after realizing he had been staring and walking in circles for several minutes all the while Hermione laughed and stared at his foolery.

"Uh sorry just checking out this place. It's um-"

"It used to be beautiful. Now as you can see its a bit...worn out. Tonight we can move to the cabin. Maybe it'll have some of the amenities that it used to," Hermione said. "Come on let's go find some food."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him towards the woods right next to their camp.

"Look for blackberries. I seem to remember there being some last time I was here," Hermione said. "I'll look for mushrooms. Meet back at camp in an hour, ok?" Ron nodded and let go of her hand to patrol the perimeter for berries.

Hermione looked at Ron as he walked away. He was still the same lanky yet handsome boy that she had met so many years ago. He had grown quite a bit and his shoulders had widenened and grown muscular from hours of Quidditch. Hermione looked away to get to the task at hand. "Mushrooms, mushrooms, edible plants, ah where are you?" Hermione said to herself. She bent to the ground to get a better look of the scape where mushrooms could be hiding (or for that matter, anything that wouldn't kill her or Ron if they ate it).

Hermione heard a small crinkle of leaves from footsteps on the leaves surrounding her.

"I'm telling you! I heard a boy and girl talking around here last night. We have to make sure it's not someone You-Know-Who is searching for!" A deep voice said in a hushed tone to his partner. Hermione froze. They weren't just random travelers. They were obviously snatchers or death eaters trying to find muggle borns like Hermione to kill.

"You've been hearing things since we left Malfoy Mannor. Let it go, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Fine. Let's stay over night though, just to make sure."

"Ok, ok but you're setting up camp."

Then the men walked away. If it wasn't for Hermione's protections on the camp site, she and Ron could have been spotted. With shaking hands, Hermione checked her watch. It had surprisingly almost been an hour. Hermione sprinted back to camp to find Ron looking quite pleased with himself.

"Check it out Hermione. Blackberries! And so many I found a bush and-"

"Ron," Hermione stopped him. "They're here."

* * *

A/n : So I would just like to thank everyone for their awesome reviews, it means a whole lot when I get to hear your opinions. I would just like to point out that although Ron and Hermione left Harry, that that is not what I wanted this story to be entirely based on. I hated when Ron left and would hate it even more if Hermione had gone with him but this story is Romione. I wonder what will be happening since it's Romione? ;) So if you hate me for making Hermione and Ron betray Harry I apologize but don't take it too literally. It's not permanent! Love to you all!

Nksnow99


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Decided to make this more of a Romione chapter...hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Ron, they're here."

"Hermione," Ron said as he stood up. "What do you mean they're here?"

"They as in Snatchers or Death Eaters or whatever! Either way someone heard us and they're looking."

"Where are they Mione?" Ron asked. He was attempting to keep a level head in this so at least one of them would be calm. When she didn't answer Ron spoke again. "Mione come' ere," he said with outstretched arms. Hermione immediately took it upon herself to bury her face in Ron's shoulder. Ron wrapped his long limbs around Hermione's small frame and held her close. He could feel his shirt growing wet around his ribcage with her tears by the minute.

"Shhh. Talk to me Hermione. They can't hurt you here."

Hermione began to explain about the two men she had heard in the woods. When she came to the part about them hearing her and Ron she shook in Ron's arms.

"They must be with Malfoy," she said. "They talked about being at his Manor and bringing people to You-Know-Who and Ron I-I"

"Hermione," Ron said sternly. "They can't hurt you while I'm around and I'll always be around, ok?"

Hermione hesitantly shook her head up and down on his chest before lifting her head to meet Ron's eyes. "What should we do? We obviously can't stay here."

"We still haven't uh, checked out the cabin you know."

"Oh like the cabin is much safer Ronald," Hermione said. Ron couldn't help but laugh at her trademark bossy tone.

"Whether it's safer or not, the cabin is warmer and better than the ground. We can't quite leave tonight so we might as well enjoy one night in an actual structure," Ron commanded. Hermione was surprised by his tone. Ron was taking charge of their not-so-ideal situation and Hermione felt that she quite liked it.

"Let's go then. Grab the food and the tent," Hermione said a moment later not quite allowing Ron to have the complete control over everything just yet.

She yanked herself feet away from Ron and headed right towards the tent.

"Nope," Ron yelled. He ran behind Hermione and lifted her up into a wedding carry before planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ron!" she screamed. Hermione was shocked. Ron had just kissed her. Her cheek no less but he kissed her and that meant a lot. "This is no time to play around! We have to get inside!"

"Oh fine but you didn't expect me to do all the heavy lifting did you? Because I seem to remember we're in this toget-" Ron started before realizing that they weren't all in this together. Harry wasn't there. Ron set Hermione down by the tent while he folded it and she gathered the food that he had picked. She started up towards the hill again and Ron watched as she stumbled up the steep slope and rusty dry grass.

Hermione opened the door to the cabin with a loud thud as Ron came up behind her. A cloud of dust and wood residue fell from the frame and the two coughed. Hermione stepped through the door and onto the creaky floorboards. She did a quick look around the room and saw only a few good signs. For one, there was a bed. Wait one bed. Looks like she would be sharing. Two, the fireplace hadn't crumbled to dust like most of the other areas of the cabin. Three, this place was practically crawling with spiders. Hermione hadn't told Ron but she had already killed two on her way in. They approached the "kitchen" area and found that the sink leaked only green tinted water. Ron was waiting nervously by the door with the tent slung over his shoulder. He looked a bit uneasy to actually be in the cabin rather than just be looking at it.

"Well, everything seems to be...somewhat in place," Hermione said with less confidence than Ron had hoped.

"In place?" Ron asked. "This cabin is bloody disgusting!"

"Ronald, I believe you were the one who said this would be more comfortable, safe, and better than the ground? If you're looking to sleep outside again then we might as well just leave to get away from the Snatchers."

Ron sighed in defeat and walked into the door fully to close it behind him.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving! Blackberries?" Ron said with a handful of dark fruit in his hand. Hermione couldn't help but smile even though she was still quite terrified. Ron didn't seem as affected by the Snatchers as she was.

Hermione continued walking around the cabin and cleaning a bit with some simple spells while also silently putting up some (well probably more than necessary) protective charms. In a few minutes the floors and walls were dust free and spider less and the bed had a new sturdy frame and blanket. Hermione was also contemplating what to do next. Ron was almost back to normal with the exception of a few grunts and mumbling in his sleep (which wasn't completely his fault). He was also talking and joking around like her Ron again. By tomorrow afternoon Hermione and Ron could be back with Harry to finish their hunt and hope that he was understanding. Hopefully.

"Hermione, you've been staring into space for ten minutes now. What's going through your head?" Ron asked. Hermione snapped her head towards him. She walked over to him and sat down on the floor to rest her head on his knee.

"Ron we need to go back."

"I know."

"Harry needs us. We shouldn't have left."

"Hermione, I know. Tomorrow we'll go back and help him."

"What if he doesn't forgive us?" Hermione asked. "What if he decided he doesn't need us?"

"We've only been gone for one night and a day. How much could he really have considered?"

"That's what's scaring me Ron."

"Look Hermione, whatever happens we have each other. Harry is our friend. He has to forgive us. Right now I just want to enjoy what we can while we can. Hermione," Ron said, "I want to enjoy being here with you."

"Don't make me feel selfish Ron," Hermione said with a bright blush.

"I'm not being selfish Hermione! You know just as well as I do that you came with me for a reason. Not just for me to cool down, not just so we could get through this war but because we care about each other."

"Ron what are you say-"

"Hermione I like you. I like-like you. Harry may be a main concern in our life right now but we are important. Maybe that's why he let us go without a fight. Harry realized that we needed this to get together, to get closer," Ron argued.

"Ron, I left because you needed me. I left because-"

"You like me too."

"I can't talk about this now."

"Then when will we talk about it?" Ron asked. "Face it, we have tonight. What are we going to do with this one night that we have, free from war and all of this?"

"We'll never be free from the war," Hermione said.

"Then do this now before we have no more chances."

Hermione had been sitting in front of Ron, her face popping up and down when she spoke in response to him. It was true what he said. They had no more chances now.

Ron looked down at Hermione. She looked defeated. Her face was still red either from blushing or from the tears that had ridden down her face earlier. Ron was still appalled at himself that he had kissed Hermione's cheek and told her how he felt, even if he did sound like a young kid saying he 'like-liked' her.

Hermione sat up straighter and brought herself to sit on the arm of Ron's new chair. He looked at her but she kept her eyes averted.

"Ronald, I like you too. I want to spend tonight with you but do _not_ disregard the fact that this is selfish. We shouldn't be doing anything but helping Harry," Hermione finally said.

Ron patted his lap and looked up at Hermione again. Hermione brought herself to sit on Ron's lap very gently. She was careful to be calm even though the fact that she was about to be on his lap was very exciting. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione again and tugged her in close.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can I- uh- can I kiss you?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him but didn't give an answer before Ron pressed his lips to Hermione's. His lips were soft and tender against hers. He had kissed her. Ron had kissed his love. Ron pulled away after a few seconds only too eager to press them back.

"Ron, you don't have to- um, stop," Hermione said.

"The night isn't over Hermione and I didn't plan on stopping."

* * *

A/n: So I know this wasn't quite the speedy update but I hope you enjoy a bit of Romione. I promise more plot based chapters are coming up and many of your suggestions are going to be used! (Thank you for the reviews and suggestions by the way!)

Love always!

Nksnow99


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: So I didn't get too much of a response over my last chapter so I'm honestly not too sure how you feel about the Romione. Either way I hope this will get a more enthusiastic reaction because it is Harry's point of view. I do owe some of this chapter to a few people including RebeliousOne, Slytherin66, and lizziemarie0529 who gave me a lot of inspiration. Oh and just as a reminder there is a bit of M rated language in this chapter but you probably guessed it would be coming soon enough! And if I haven't mentioned already..none of these characters or any part of Harry Potter is mine. Ok enough of that drawn out note. Enjoy! (:

* * *

Harry was speechless. He never knew that such few words could impact him so much. _I'm coming with you._ Hermione went with Ron. With..Ron. They left him. Ron was the reason behind all of this. If he hadn't been so stubborn and had taken off that goddamn locket maybe Harry would still have his best friends. In a way Harry knew that Hermione would reel Ron in and bring him back, but for what reason? Just so they could put the locket back on, get mad, and leave again? No fucking way, not going to happen. Hermione and Ron should be begging to get back with Harry. I'm fact they should be on their knees asking to rejoin him.

_"I don't need them,"_ Harry thought. _"I could make this on my own. Just because Hermione is book smart and actually paid attention in class doesn't make her better than me. And Ron, who needs him? He was always jealous anyway."_

It was at that moment that Harry realized he was holding his worst enemy, the locket. He threw it down to the floor and immediately felt more content. Even if he did hold resentment toward his friends, holding the locket would only make it worse. It was best to keep it tucked away and get some sleep. Harry undressed and threw his clothes into a growing pile that would need to be attended to soon. He set his head down on his pillow and fell into a deep sleep on his first night without his closest friends.

"Harry would you wake up already?!" a shrill girl voice yelled. Harry opened his eyes quickly and saw a swish of red hair flash in front of him.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well of course it's me you twit. Now wake up its nearly noon!"

"Noon? Ginny, noon is not a 'nearly' time. Noon is a bliss that I haven't quite achieved in a bloody long time," Harry said.

The pair was silent for a moment. Harry closed his eyes again and began running his hands through his hair. Ginny put her hands on her hips. "So? Aren't you going to ask why I'm here? Maybe how I got here? Hmm?" Ginny asked repeatedly.

Harry chuckled. "How did you get here love?"

Ginny blushed for a quick moment before shooting it away just as fast as it had come. "Hermione's been telling me your every move since you left. Our wands make a clicking noise, sort of like muggle Morse code, and it tells the other what is going on."

"And why have you come to my side now my love?"

"Hermione sent a message last night saying she and Ron had left for a bit. I decided to come here to be with you until they return. McGonagall thinks I'm bedridden so I can't stay too long or she'll expect something is up," Ginny explained.

"I think you mean 'if' they return Ginny. And they didn't 'leave for a bit'. Ron and Hermione left me. Who knows if they'll ever come back?" Harry said defiantly.

Ginny groaned loudly. Her eyes rolled back and she caught Harry's which looked very tired and confused.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I figured you would be stubborn. Of course they're coming back, they're your best friends! Just because Ron and Hermione are in lo-"

"Don't you dare say it. Ron and Hermione didn't have to leave, especially not Hermione. And that...reason..isn't enough."

"Harry," Ginny started. "Would you have done the same for me if our situations were switched. Say you were choosing between me and staying with Ron or Hermione."

"So, should that be making a difference?"

"Just think it through. Hermione cares for Ron. He was upset so she left to comfort him. You'd do anything to comfort me right?" Ginny asked.

It was a valid question. Harry felt very strongly toward Ginny. Maybe not deep love just yet but the feeling was still there. If Hermione had really gone with Ron because she lov-cared for him was it wrong? They'd be back, right?

"Harry you haven't answered me," Ginny reminded Harry.

Harry sat up and pulled Ginny's legs down so she hit the bed knees first before falling onto Harry's chest.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Harry didn't listen to her. He pulled Ginny's face to his and kissed her lips. Ginny stopped resisting after a moment and let herself melt into Harry's embrace. The two snogged on the bed; both kept their hands to faces and necks not wanting to be the first the move further.

"Ginny, don't leave me," Harry said in between a heated kiss. Ginny was then the first to pull away.

"Harry I can't promise something that we both know I can't keep. There's still a war going on. Right now you need to find the horcruxes, and yes Hermione told me, and I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Then why'd you come?"

"I think I know where the Sword of Gryffindor is."

* * *

A/n: So I know this chapter was insanely short but I hope now you might see a clearer plot beginning to form with Harry and Ginny, and I finally told you how Harry is feeling about this whole Ron/Hermione thing (how exciting!). I would so appreciate if you would review not just on the chapter but how you feel about each of these ships in the story and which you would like to read more about. Even though this is my fic I love incorporating your ideas and figuring out what you want to read. Thank you for your continual support!

Nksnow99


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: So a lot of you were kind of wondering why the sudden addition of Ginny took place in _Together_. Well..you'll just have to wait and see. Also, as a side note, many people have been commenting that this story is a bit unrealistic and that the characters are basically awful and way too out of character. For one, thanks for the feisty comments and reviews (I appreciate your enthusiasm). Two, I hope you all understand that I am not JKR, I'm not a professional writer, and honestly I've found nothing absurdly wrong with my characters. This may seem a bit un-modest of me but it is my story and I plan to do what I want with it. If you don't like it then PM your hearts out at me but please keep the long winded accusatory reviews to a minimum. Thanks again!

* * *

Hermione straddled Ron's lap. They had been kissing and talking on and off for about an hour now. The moon shone blurrily through the dust encrusted windows of the cabin. Hermione, although she wouldn't say it out loud, was still thinking of the selfishness of her and Ron's happiness. While she was in the cabin quickly moving forward with Ron, Harry could be in danger. Even with her alerting Ginny of the exact location and counter curse to get beyond the magical boundaries, and also telling her not to leave until she and Ron had returned, she felt that Harry could still not be in the most ideal situation. Ginny was reliable of course but who knew what she could convince Harry to do if she really wanted.

"Hermione you spaced again," Ron reminded her. She had been having that tendency all night, and at least twice Ron had to remind her to snap out of it. Hermione looked at the sky outside of the widow. It was a clear night, no clouds.

"Ron this isn't right. I'm not right. Would you ever expect me to leave our best friend and," she sighed and held back a rouge tear," our situation is just illogical. We could have been back with Harry by now. We know where he is, Ginny is with him-"

"Wait Ginny-" Ron interrupted.

Hermione continued on unperturbed by Ron's interjection. "-and it's not like we're going to find the sword or anything. This is two days that we've been gone now! How bloody stupid are we?!"

Ron was silent. His face looked hurt although it was really just surprise and guilt. Ron saw that he was really only using his anger to get closer to Hermione. He was fine the same night that they left. He felt like the time when he was a third year and had skipped class by saying he was sick, and he really was! Except that same day he felt better and only pretended to be sick to continue staying out of class. Ron knew he was using his horcrux influenced anger to keep Hermione around. And she was right! With the Snatchers practically on their door step it would have made much more sense to just go back to Harry. Why was he always so effing stupid?!

"You're right Hermione. You're always right. We shouldn't be doing this. No, we can't. Not when Harry is out there with Ginny, apparently. Let's go." Ron went to get up, almost forcing Hermione off of his lap. Hermione pushed his arms back down to the arms of the chair.

"Now?" Hermione asked.

"Well yeah that's what you want right?"

"I don't want you to suddenly decide to leave because I want to go. You should want to see your friend, our friend. Ron I have to go back. I want to go back. This isn't accomplishing anything," Hermione explained.

"So what are we going to do now? What's your master plan?" Ron asked.

"I'm going back to Harry. Whether he's mad at us or not we need to get back and soon. I have a bad feeling about all of this. Something just seems off," Hermione said. Hermione had noted that since Ginny sent a message saying she was leaving for Harry that she hadn't sent another note saying whether she arrived or not. Ignoring the voice in her head she stood up and adjusted her hair and smoothed out her shirt. Hermione then decided to choose her words very carefully and maybe, just maybe remind Ron of her purpose in this mission. "And you? Are you coming or are you staying?"

* * *

"The sword of Gryffindor? You're fucking kidding me," Harry said. "How in Merlin's name would you know where it is?"

"Do you doubt my mad skills?" Ginny asked.

"I wouldn't dare. But, wait hold on; before we even get to the sword, you never fully answered why you're here."

"The sword is why I'm here," Ginny said. "I told you, Hermione told me she and Ron left for a bit so I came to help out in the whole horcrux hunt and since I know where the sword is-"

"You're still not really telling me anything Gin. Why you and not like Tonks or Kingsley or I don't know, an order member? Maybe even someone who would know about the horcruxes. And if you knew where the sword was why not just tell 'Mione where it is? Believe me Gin I love having you here I'm just confused."

Ginny smiled and looked into Harry's eyes. She leaned over him again to kiss him but he pushed her off. Ginny was surprised. Although Harry had moved her away gently, Ginny was hurt.

"Harry-"

"Ginny I can't have you here. Right now I need to focus on finding the horcruxes and defeating You-Know-Who. I can't do that while you're around. You could get hurt or-"

"Is that what this is about?" Ginny asked. She was now on the edge of the cot and looking down on Harry. "Hurting me? You don't get it do you? What hurts me is when you shut me out. Do you understand how much it destroyed me when you left with Hermione and Ron and broke up with me?"

"You know it was for the best," Harry retorted.

"You see how well that's working out. I'm back Harry. You can't get rid of me just because you're too stubborn to admit that you need other people. And that includes Ron and Hermione!" Ginny fired back.

There, Ginny thought. She'd said it. Harry knew it and she knew it too.

"What you can do for me now, Ginny, is get them back."

"I thought you didn't need them. I thought they didn't deserve to be with you-"

"I was wrong ok! I need them. Just please Ginny. Please."

Ginny looked away off to her left. "I'll do what I can. Use my wand, send your patronus. Hermione and Ron should get it and be able to know you need them."

"Thank you Ginny."

"Of course, now about the sword," Ginny started.

"When they get back Gin. When they get back," Harry said with a finger to her lips.

Ginny swatted him off as she didn't like his childish manners. Harry chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

"Ok Harry, just one thing."

"Anything."

"If you're ever gonna break up with me again, don't do it at a funeral."

A/n: So yeah it wasn't quite a fast update and it's short. Yeah...Tell me what you think!


End file.
